Song of the Storm
by Shinki
Summary: Since the moment Princess Emma was born she has had the possibility of an attack by the Evil Queen looming over her head. After years of being cautious she begins to think the attack may never happen and becomes restless with her sheltered life. Emma soon discovers that when you go looking for adventure you often get more than you bargained for. CS AU Captain Hook/Princess Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the Storm**

 **Chapter 1**

The party was in full swing by the time Princess Emma agreed to dance. Though if you asked her she wouldn't go so far as to say she agreed, He was a prince from across the sea and her parents thoroughly wished that she would get along with him. As he spun her across the dance floor she stayed aware of her parents hopeful gazes directed at her and fully aware of the greed that was very evident in her dance partners eyes.

"I am pleased that your mother arranged for me to come here and meet you," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close and lifted her gloved hand up so he could kiss it. "You are quite exquisite."

"Thank you, you do seem rather fond of the beading on my dress" Emma said as she pulled back to loosen his grip as she casually looked down at the glistening jewels framing her chest.

First he chuckled and then he smiled brightly as he pulled her close again, "You are quite forward, my lady. I will do you the courtesy of being honest as well. I am looking for a home of my own and a beautiful wife to share it. I truly think you could be it."

Pulling herself back again to a respectful distance she spun slightly along to the music. "Do you truly? How do you know?" Spinning again she allows him to pull her closer. "What about me has attracted you?"

"Your highness..." The smile on his face promised a dozen compliments but she quickly began speaking again.

"Is it my personality?" She said slowly and methodically. "Or is it my wit? No, that can't be it." She frowned as if thinking very hard about what to say next. "This is the first we've met."

"Your mother has spoke highly of you." The princes grip tightened as he danced her across the ballroom.

"My mother desires me to marry," Emma said flippantly. "For all you know all she's told you is a lie."

The Princes smile seemed to never falter as he continued his flirtations, "Your mother loves you dearly. That I am sure." He spun her around until she fell back into his arms. "Your mother would only push me to you if she knew my intentions were true."

Emma snorted, "My dear mother is a romantic. She entertains men like you in hopes that maybe you are more than you seem."

"Men like myself?"

"Men who are looking for a trophy." Stopping she stared up at him furiously. "I am not blind by any means. Myself and this Castle would make a fine trophy for any man."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "You wound me."

"Don't think you are the first man that has wanted me for my position." This time she allowed him to pull her closer. "I think I would be almost disappointed if you were different."

"Is that because you'd be wrong, Princess?" His smile seemed almost forced and his grip on her tightened.

"Well my dear suitor let me be honest with you now. I do not plan on marrying."

With that the song stopped on cue and she spun out of his arms and walked gracefully over to her expectant parents who looked aghast at her sudden departure from the jilted suitor.

"Emma?" Her father said quizzically.

"He is shopping for real estate," she quipped. For the first time all night she smiled.

Her mother came forwarded and hugged her daughter as if offering her a silent apology. "I just really want you to find the happiness that your father and I have."

"I will one day," Emma said hesitantly. "I just highly doubt it will be at some ball where every suitor is here for the sole purpose of marrying me."

The King chuckled, "You will find your happy ending in an unusual way for that I am sure." This earned the brightest smile from their young daughter.

Curtsying she stepped back, "Thank you mama... papa. I believe I am going to retire for the night." Snow White went to protest but Emma had already turned around and was charging through the ballroom towards the exit.

"She sure reminds me of someone," David chuckled as he cast a look over at his wife.

"Oh, shut up Charming."

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" A tall withered woman croaked as she tried desperately to push the loose pieces of her overly complex hairdo from her face. "Pirates are here in the royal city!"

A shorter plump woman with blonde hair pleated down her back gasped. Pressing her gloved hand against her chest she looked around worriedly. "Pirates in the royal city? Why haven't they been chased away? What if... what if they sneaked into the castle?"

"I hear the Captain is as fearsome as they come..." The first woman got quieter as she looked around to see if she had an audience not noticing that the Princess was standing just around the corner. "A man like him could probably easily sneak in..." The taller woman's eyes squinted as she leaned forward as if she was trying to whisper but her voice came out in a boom. "I hear he has a thing for the lasses!"

The short woman sputtered as she stood up indignantly, "Any self respecting woman wouldn't give herself to a filthy pirate."

"They're pirates Agnus!" Her friend snapped, "Men like that take what they want." Straightening her back she began to adjust her dress. "I've heard he is as handsome... his eyes are apparently as blue as the sea."

Agnus sat back down to only to began fidgeting, "A devil most certainly."

Emma took that moment to make herself known with a quick clear of her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say something about pirates being in the castle?" Emma cocked her head to the side looking at the woman quizzically.

"Oh not at all," The taller woman blushed and looked away from the Princess.

"Eleanor! Out of everyone she deserves to know!" Agnus moved over on the small couch and patted the pot next to her. "Come sit darling. You deserve to know what is lurking just outside these walls.

"Thank you. I dearly appreciate your honesty." Emma found herself purposely playing up the scared Princess act to get the woman to keep talking.

"Such a sweet girl you are," Eleanor reached forwarded from the other couch and patted the Princesses gloved hand. "Now to the story... did I mention he has a hook for a hand?"

"A hook?" Emma said slowly as she unconsciously leaned forward. "What kind of man has a hook for a hand?"

"A pirate," Agnus whispered.

"Not just any pirate," Eleanor added as she looked around her taking care that no one heard her whisper a devils name. "Captain Hook."

* * *

Two nights after Emma was told about the pirate ship that was docked in their city she had spent every day watching the dock from her window. Everyday she thought of more exciting stories. Why were they here? Maybe they were here to break into the Castle and steal the royal jewels; the mere thought left her a little bit thrilled at the possible excitement. Emma had spent her whole childhood preparing for danger by avoiding it. Something about the idea of facing it head on brought a thrill through her veins.

That night at dinner she heard her father complain about the pirates being in the city. Her mom and quickly quipped that they hadn't done anything yet so it would be wrong to remove them just because of their reputation. Her father had just growled low in his throat. Emma had just quietly added that she heard he had a hook for a hand.

After dinner she told herself she was just borrowing as she headed down to the maids quarters and had pilfered a plain woolen dress from one of the maids that looked to be about her size. She promised herself that she was just going to be a silent observer tonight. She had never been out into the royal city except for in a carriage. After she had said good night to her parents and her father and wished her sweet dreams she had almost talked herself out of her adventure.

"I shouldn't do this... should I?" Emma asked herself as she looked out her bedroom window. She always found the city looked beautiful at night. At this time of night much of the city was pitched in darkness but the side of the city that was closest to the pier was brightly lit and she had always imagined full of life. "I will be in and out," She reasoned. "I will take a look around and then I'll come right back."

Within the quickest of moments she was changed out of her night dress and into the maids dress. Tying her hair back she quickly looked at herself in a mirror. Worrying that she might be too recognizable or stand out too much she grabbed her oldest and most worn riding cloak and threw it over her shoulders.

Less than an hour later Emma was walking through the dark streets completely in awe of the contrast of the starry sky and the bustling night life of the downtown core. Men and woman alike were gathered to the sides of the streets joking and laughing. A ragged gentleman was causing quite a stir with what looked to be a simple game of cups and a few woman were flitting around the men whispering in their ears and looking at them expectantly.

Looking around her nervously Emma slipped into a nearby tavern and tried to act like she belonged. If she thought the streets had been bustling then the tavern was a whole different world. Large groups of men were piled at small tables cheering and laughing. Quite a few woman were also sitting at a few of the tables but they were almost quieter and Emma couldn't help but think more calculated as she watched a few lean into their chosen man.

"You look lost, lass." With just one sentence she was on edge. "May I offer my assist to such a lovely lady?"

"I am not lost..." Turning around she froze as she looked into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Chuckling he leaned against the bar and smiled broadly at her. "I am sorry, I must have misread." Bowing he grabbed her hand kissed it the back of it gently as he turned his eyes up to look at her through his long black lashes. "Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger at your service."

"Hook."

"So you have heard of me."Raising his eyebrow he stood up slowly and looked her over. "May I have the pleasure?"

This was her chance to leave she told herself. Turn him down and leave this tavern. Go back to her bedroom and pretend this was all a dream but instead she smirked while she straightened her back and looked him square in the eye. "Buy me a drink first."

"Forward," Killian laughed. "I like a forward lass." Dancing around to her side he pressed his hand to the small of her back and led her over to a small secluded table away from the rest of them. Waving the bar maid over he looked at Emma seductively, "what would you fancy, love?"

This was dangerous. This was adventure. Princess Emma never felt so alive. She was about to share a drink with a possibly dangerous man."Whatever you are having."

He quickly ordered to ales then waved the woman away. He leaned forward as if to get a better look at her. "Aren't you quite warm?"

"Pardon?"

He chuckled, "You're all bundled up in that thick cloak of yours."

"Oh," She said dumbly as she slowly pulled the hood down onto her shoulders. The Princess quickly shot a look over to the bar as she got more and more nervous.

"You are quite the intriguing, lass."

"You barely know me, Captain." It was dangerous. The game she was playing. But she liked this game, he wasn't a prince that she had to carefully choose each word. This man seemed to almost be baiting her so she would say what was ever on her mind.

"No offence, love. But you are quite the open book." The ales were suddenly in front of them and he took a long drink. "First thing... I can tell this is the first time you've come to a place like this."

"No, I come her all the time."

"Oh love, you and I both know that's a lie." He leaned forwarded and licked his lips. "I suspect you have wondered your way into this tavern because you're curious about something... or someone."

She swallowed hard and looked around the room. "Is it that obvious? That I'm not someone that belongs here?"

"I wouldn't say you don't belong here," he chuckled as he took another long drink. "Have I earned you name yet?"

Grabbing the beer stein she took a long gulp and did her best not to spit out the sour taste. "Is my name that important to you?"

Shrugging he took another drink, this time slowly never breaking eye contact with her. "Is it so wrong to know a lovely woman's name? Especially one who knows so much about me already?"

"That's where you are wrong. I know very little about you."

"Would you like to know more about me?" He leaned forward and raised his eyebrow as he smirked. Somehow she felt like his eyes were devouring her.

"Emma."

He was taken off guard for a moment then instantly recuperated. "Your name?"

Smiling she sipped at her her drink. "My name is Emma." Yes, she wanted to know more about him.

* * *

They had talked for hours. He told her of his adventures on the Jolly Roger. She asked him how he got his hook and he told her a grand title of a crocodile with a pocket watch in its stomach thrusting itself from the sea and biting off his hand, she had laughed and begged him not to lie to her. As if to avoid anymore personal questions he quickly turned the conversation to her and she had told him about how her parents were very protective and how she had rarely left the house.

As the night grew later they left the tavern laughing. The ale buzzing through Emma's veins causing her to feel loopy so she leaned against the pirate for support. It was well after midnight when they found themselves at the docks walking towards the Jolly Roger.

The reality of what he probably thought they were going to do hit her as they approached their destination. "I'm not going to make love to you," Emma blurted out as they got closer to the forbidding pirate ship. She cursed herself for sounding so pathetic. She was supposed to be confident tonight.

Turning around he raised his eyebrow quizzically at her. "Pirates rarely refer to it as make love."

"Well I wont do that either." A blush crept up on her face as she finally started worrying about what kind of man he was. The woman said pirates took what they wanted. Would that include her?

"I wont say I haven't entertained the idea of that tonight, lass" He slipped his arm through hers and led towards a ramp leading onto the Jolly Roger. "But it is quite bad form to force a lady."

"A gentleman pirate?"

"Of course," he laughed. "All a man has is his reputation." He smiled broadly as he stepped away from her and bowed. "Would you like a tour of my ship, my lady?"

The adventurous woman inside her wanted to run up that ramp and never look back but the Princess inside her held her where she stood. "Perhaps not this time."

"You lead a man to think that there will be a next time."

Smiling she tightened her grip on his arm, "You are nothing I expected you would be."

"What were you expecting?"

Smiling coyly she stepped away from him and looked towards the water. "I was told you were a devil."

"Oh," he clucked. "That I am, lass."

"Will I meet that side of you one day?" She turned to him with a smile.

"I hope you will never have need to meet him, love." He bowed his head lightly and for a moment he almost betrayed a sadder side to him but within moments he was back to smiling. "Can I have the pleasure to escort you home?"

"Just to my horse. I don't think my parents would welcome a pirate at their door."

* * *

"I do hope you call on me the next time you're in town, Emma." He said it with a smirk, something she noticed he always did.

"Are you staying long?" She looked up at the sky as she allowed herself to lean closer to his warm body.

"Another few weeks. The Jolly was attacked by a rival pirate crew. Though we came out the victors the ship is unfortunately not sail ready."

Smiling she turned her face slightly away from him. "I think I would like to see you again."

"Something tells me you are craving an adventure, love."

Looking up at him sheepishly she gripped his arm. "Is that a bad thing?"

Shaking his head, his hand rested gently on her tiny waist. "No. I have been worse things for far less worthy people."

"Thank you." She found herself just standing there staring up at him trying to figure out what this all meant. "Until next time." Curtsying lightly she stepped away from him and mounted her horse.

"Until next time." It sounded almost like a warning.

* * *

Thank you to anyone who read this! This is my first foray back into writing and I'm very excited to be back. I'm currently editing Chapter 2 and writing Chapter 3 so I hope you are all as excited as I am.

Thanks again!

Shinki


	2. Chapter 2

**Song of the Storm**

 **Chapter 2**

Princess Emma threw herself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, her heart pounding hard in her chest. The night hadn't gone quite as expected. Better, if she was honest. She had gone there planning to be a quiet observer. A plan that had quickly been dashed and made far more exciting; not to mention dangerous, by one very charming Killian Jones.

"Killian Jones," She tested his name on her lips and sighed. For a dangerous pirate he came across as quite a gentleman. "He wanted to bed you," She scolded herself as she found her thoughts drifting to his face and the way he smiled. Swiftly she got off the bed and made quick work of the gown, letting it pool at her feet so she could slip into her soft night gown.

Emma knew her parents would be furious if they found out but she found herself too elated to care. Grabbing the dress from the ground she absently folded as she waked back and forth across her room. She could imagine the look on her mothers face; a quiet mixture of fear and disapproval. Her farther would be more verbal and most likely imprison her in the nearest tower. Not to mention that he would mostly hang Killian.

"He was fun though." She found herself thinking of how nice it might be to see him again. The rational side of her balked at the idea, full well knowing that she would be playing with fire if she met him again. But the other side of her, the more adventurist daring side of her wanted nothing more than to run out of the castle then and now and plead with him to show her the world. This was naive she knew. Such an adventure would not come free with a man like him.

Feeling strangely unsettled she through the dress to the back of her closet; making note that she had to return it in the morning, and headed straight onto the balcony. The wind was warm and comforting but did little to settle her. Leaning against the railing she looked out to the sea. The moon and the stars lit up the water and illuminated the docs. If she squinted she swore she could make out what ship was the Jolly Roger.

"Until next time."

* * *

After a sleepless night Emma had barely been able to remove herself from her bed let alone get dressed. She finally settled on a simple blue dress and through her hair into a tight long braid. No matter how tired she was she knew her parents would fret if something seemed amiss so she through on her biggest smile and headed towards breakfast.

By the time she had arrived her parents were already sitting at the small table eating breakfast. Her fake smile quickly became a real one as she saw her father whisper something in her mothers ear that caused them both to smile and Snow White to look at her husband adoringly.

"Good morning mama, papa." Emma scurried over and gave both of her parents a big hug and kiss. "Sorry I'm late! I slept in a little bit." She threw herself into the chair next to her father and reached for the toast and jam.

"Good morning, sweet heart" David chuckled as he watched his daughter slather a heavy layer of the fruit spread on her toast. "Hungry?"

"Famished!" Taking a large bite she listened carefully as her mother began chatting happily about everything under the sun.

"Your highness," One of the royal guard announced as he strolled into the room with his head up high. "Sorry for the intrusion." He bowed towards Snow then nodded his head at Emma. Without a seconds hesitation her moved swiftly to her fathers side and leaned down close and began whispering something that caused her fathers forehead to wrinkle with worry.

"Sorry, duty calls," David said. His smile was strained as he stood up abruptly. "Please enjoy the rest of breakfast without me."

"Love you, papa." Emma watched as her father left hastily and for a moment she swore she saw a shadow of something in her mothers eyes. "I wonder what came up?"

Snow White shuffled in her seat for a moment then looked over at her daughter brightly. "I have grand news! You and I are going to ball!"

"Oh?" Emma said slightly shocked at the sudden change of conversation.

"One of our neighboring kingdom has extended an invite to us. I thought it would be fun for you and I to go."

"No papa? I know how much he loves going to balls."

Snow snickered knowing full well that her husband had never got use to going to balls. "Your father feels that it will be best for him to stay here." Snow leaned forward and grabbed her daughters hand happily. "It will be just us girls."

"When is it?" Emma took another bite of toast as she stared at her mother with wide curious eyes. "It sounds fun."

Snow stopped for a moment and seemed to be deep in thought. "The Southern Isle, I haven't been there since your father and I were newly married. The king and queen have quite a few sons, a few are even around your age."

"Eligible bachelors? How am I not surprised?" Emma laughed. "When are you not thinking of marriage?"

"I am only thinking of whats best for you," Snow said slowly as she held her hand tighter, squeezing hard. "That much I can always promise you."

"I know, mama." Though she knew her mother meant what she said she couldn't help but feel something was off. Something that had buried so deep that it hit the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Heart racing, Emma found herself walking straight into the tavern from the previous night. Though still unfamiliar with her surroundings her did her best to keep her head held up high and act as if she belonged. The tavern was crowded tonight and it took her a moment to figure out a plan of action. Slipping towards the bar she caught the eyes of the bar maid who did nothing to pretend that she wasn't looking Emma over.

"You're the girl that the Cap'n was with the other night," The woman said pointedly as she pushed a drink towards Emma. "I'd watch myself around him if I were you." The woman looking Emma up and down. "You are... what do they say? A bit too pure for him." With that the girl slipped away with a quick smile and made her way to the welcoming arms of a man at the bar. The man appeared to know her well and if Emma was right so did the other man who stood next to them leering at the barmaids abundant cleavage.

 _Speaking of the Captain_. Emma surveyed the room as she took a long sip of her drink. He wasn't here. The prickly feeling on the back of her neck told her that the barmaid was watching her closely and after shooting a quick glance over her shoulder she confirmed her suspicion. After that it didn't take long for her to to notice that more than one patron of the bar was watching her. _Keep cool, Emma. They don't know who you are._

Moving quickly with her head held high she headed towards the back corner of the bar and slipped into a secluded booth. From there she could see everyone that came in but without looking hard no one could see her. After a few minutes everyone lost interest and began chatting among themselves and she let out an audible sigh of relief. The first night had gone so well she half expected that it was a one time thing and she would be surely found out this time.

"Captain!" The group of men in the center of the room cheered. As if he was a man in a play Killian Jones strolled through the tavern with a theatrical swagger to his walk and his hand and _hook_ thrown out as if presenting himself.

"Mates!" He cheered and slapped one of his men hard on the back causing them both to roar with laughter. Emma cursed herself for sitting so far away as she tried with no avail to hear what the men were chatting about. The men cheered again as the barmaid came rushing over with a platter covered with glasses of ale and the largest smile she had ever seen.

The barmaid made quick work of the drinks then headed straight to Killian's side. Leaning against him she gripped his arm tightly as she moved her lips to his ear and whispered something to him. Killian's smile grew wider as the barmaid leaned back and looked directly at Emma causing Killian to follow suite.

"Killian," Emma said slowly and barely audible almost awestruck at the look on his face as he stalked towards her.

"Hello, love" He quickly slid into the seat across from her. "You are quite the vision." He eyed her up up and down as he gestured to all of her with his hook. "I must say," He said with a playful smirk on his face as he allowed his hook to touch his body lip. "This is the warmest welcome I have received all day."

"Pardon?" Just as it slipped out of her mouth she watched his gaze drift down towards her cleavage that she quickly noticed was practically spilling out. Blushing she quickly sat up straight and began adjusting her dress.

"Don't cover up on my account. I would be lying if I didn't say I quite enjoy the view."

"You have no shame."

He grinned as he licked his bottom lip slowly. "Yet you came to seem me."

"I came to drink," She said proudly as she grabbed her drink and took a long hard swig hoping that the momentarily distraction would help her hide the blush that was creeping up onto her face. "Why did that barmaid tell you I was here?"

He shrugged. "Probably to put me out of my misery." Killian grabbed his drink and chugged it back. "I've been hoping you would come back."

"Its only been a day."

"The longest day of my life." He waggled his eyebrows as he brought his drink to his lips. "Now tell me what you're here. Really."

The Princess blushed. "I told you. I'm here to drink."

The Captain laughed, a laugh that she was quickly becoming addicted to hearing. "Than we shall drink."

* * *

As the hours dragged on and the drinks came freely she found herself following him out of the tavern. Her arm threaded through his and her hand placed gently upon his arm. He was animatedly telling her about some absurd story about a sea monster and though she knew he must be lying she couldn't help but listen to every word.

"I must be naive."

"Pardon, love?" Killian whispered as he turned his gaze slightly so he could watch her head rest against his shoulder for a moment. "What has made you decide this?"

"I feel safe with you." Emma chuckled at the thought. "I feel safe with a wanted man. A man who makes his wealth off others, sword fights and defeats _dangerous sea monsters._ " Sea monsters caused her to be rendered to inebriated giggles and a few stumbles as they continued walking.

Killian scoffed playfully as he began walking her down another street without any destination in mind. "I am always a gentleman."

"But you don't deny you're dangerous?" Pulling herself out of his grasp she sauntered forward until she was in front of him. Spinning around, she greeting him with a raised eyebrow and a unsteady stance that he was sure was supposed to display confidence.

"Aye." Taking a few long strides forward he reached forward and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "I don't make a habit of endangering lasses. Woman..." His eyes darkened as he looked down at her, his hand running slowly down the length of her waist as if it belonged there. "Woman; such as yourself, deserve to be cherished."

"Pretty words." Emma blushed as she pushed herself hard against him with her hand resting on his chest. "Pretty words... from a pretty pirate."

"Pretty?" His eyes widened almost aghast. "I prefer devilishly handsome."

Sighing she found her body weaken as she slid up against him. "Your eyes are pretty... like the sea." Giggling she brought her hand up and poked his nose. "Pretty. Oh so pretty."

Chuckling he lifted pulled her to his side again and looked around slowly. "Something tells me it's time you retire for the evening. Now where, love, did you leave your horse?"

Sighing she pouted for a moment then whispered, "Same place."

* * *

"Let me get you home," Killian pleaded as Emma hastily and rather clumsily climbed onto her horse.

"No thank you," She said simply as she tried to get herself situated. "My parents wouldn't exactly approve of me being escorted home by a pirate."

"Something tells me they wouldn't approve of you coming home drunk either." He tried to grab the horses reigns but she pulled them out of his grasp just as another giggle escaped her throat.

Her smile almost turned sad as she began nudging her horse to turn away. "True," she admitted, "That doesn't change the fact that if you follow me how I won't be able to visit again."

He chuckled, "I am not sure if I understand, love." The pleading look on her face caused him to finally concede and step back.. "Visit soon then, love. So I know you didn't fall and break your lovely neck."

"Deal." She turned her gaze back to him as the horse began to move away from him. A small smile on her face. "Until next time, Captain."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I would like to mention that the last edit of this chapter came tonight while I was quite high on cold medicine. Haha.

Sorry about the late update, I am busy studying for my insurance exam so I have been concentrating on that. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! I found that my writing has changed a little tad from the first chapter and I think that's just cause I'm getting a bit more confident in writing again.

Hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks!

 **Edited:** This chapter was further edited and replaced at 6:15 Dec10/2015. I noticed there were some glaring errors that I missed and I couldn't stand to leave them there. I also rewrote the beginning a bit so it flowed a tiny bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the Storm

Chapter 3

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Emma was startled awake by the sound of horses and her father shouting. "Father?" Lunging out of bed she ran towards her balcony, struggling with the latch she felt an overwhelming sense of panic come over her. "Father!" Something was wrong. It was too early in the morning. Her father never shouted. The latch finally clicked and she ran onto the cold stone of her balcony.

 _"_ _Snow!"_

"Mom? Mom!" Frantically she made her way to the edge of the balcony, leaning heavily over the railings searching frantically through the thick fog. As if on cue her mother ran into her view, he long black hair flying wildly behind her as she pushed herself forward.

In a swirl of purple mist Regina materialized in front of her mother.

"Mama! Papa!" Emma's pleas fell on deaf ears as she watched her wounded father come out of no where wielding his sword straight at the Evil Queen.

Then there was blood. So much blood.

"No!" The princess screamed. Emma tried to will herself to do anything but she was frozen in fear. Frozen as she watched Regina rip her mothers heart from her chest.

* * *

"No!" Waking up in a cold sweat Emma stared up at the ceiling trying to calm the racing of her heart against her chest. "Just a dream, just a dream" She kept muttering to herself as if that would do anything to calm her. Since her father had suddenly left two days earlier she had various versions of the same dream. No matter what was different it always ended with her mothers heart in Regina's hands.

Sliding slowly out of her bed she looked towards her balcony and swallowed heavily. It was still early and the grounds were covered with a thick mist. Shaking off the beginning to become familiar foreboding feeling she headed towards her vanity. Her skin was ghostly pale and her undereyes had taken on a dark purple shade. Grabbing the pitcher she tried to avoid her reflection as she poured the fresh water into the basin.

"It was just a dream," She said sternly as she splashed the water onto her face in a small attempt to wake her up. "It was just a dream."

* * *

The fourth day was the day her father finally returned. Dirt and grime covering his uniform his skin marred with scratches and bruises. It was his eyes that really told the tale of what he had been through; they were sunken in and discoloured as if he hadn't slept in months. He had smiled weakly at her when she had come to great her. With a nod he had made his way past her and locked himself away in the study with her mother following close behind.

Emma took a place in the small reading nook just down the hall from the study. Her hands fidgeting nervously as she awaited her parents. First an hour, then two and soon it was almost nightfall and they still hadn't left the study. Occasionally she heard hushed voices as soldiers came in and out but no one looked twice at her. The maids had begun to give her wide birth after the third one had tried to convince her to go to bed and she had practically chewed her head off. Finally after hours of waiting her mother came out of the study; quietly as if to go unnoticed, and came face to face with her daughter.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Snow White looked startled as she saw the intense look on her daughters face. "Nothing sweetheart..."

"Why are you lying to me?" Emma's voice was shaky but she did her best to control the anger and fear simmering down just below the surface.

"Honey, I'm not lying to you. I promise... you're safe." Snow White looked strained as she tried to reach out to her daughter but Emma stepped back.

"Why are you lying to me?" Emma cried out as a window suddenly became unlatched and send a swift win down the halls blowing out all the candles. "For the last four days you haven't spoken one word to me! Then father comes home looking like he has been through hell! What do you expect me to think?"

"Emma, your father just ran into some trouble..."

"Where did he go that he ran into trouble? Why did he even get into trouble? What aren't you telling me!"

"Emma! Stop yelling at your mother." Her father had almost seemed to almost appear out of no where. His expression looking even more grim in the dark hallway. "What I was doing does not concern you."

"Concern me?" Emma laughed bitterly. "You want me to be queen one day but this doesn't concern me? Mom continues to tell me I'm safe... What is so terrible that concerns my safety that I can't know?"

"Sweetheart, we are just protecting you," Snow reached forward and grabbed her daughters hand. Her mothers hazel eyes glistened as she held back tears.

Snatching her hand away she stepped back and glowered, "You are so right. I feel so protected."

"Emma go to your room!"

"Papa?" Suddenly she felt small as his voice raised almost to a yell.

"You heard me! Go to your room."

As she turned away and ran down the hall. It hadn't taken her long to decide where she was going.

* * *

"Emma?" Her father called gently on the other side of her bedroom door accompanied by a tiny knock."Can we please talk, sweetheart? I know I shouldn't have yelled..."

There was no response and for a moment he thought maybe she was sleeping but then a cool breeze came from underneath her door.

"Emma?" Opening her door he was greeted with her gown tossed carelessly on the floor and her balcony doors wide open. Curtains flying wildly as the wind picked up. "Emma!" Frantically he ran out onto her balcony only to find no one there. His eyes caught side of a white sheet tied to the very side of the balcony. Just long enough to reach one of the climbing vines. "Please tell me you didn't."

* * *

Princess Emma was on a mission. The anger she had felt back at the castle had manifested into determination to see her plan through. She needed to feel different and she knew exactly who could help her with that. Emma knew what she must look like as she charged through the streets as if she was ready to set fire to everything.

The moment she walked into the tavern her eyes drifted over to Killian Jones. He was sitting with his back to her with two woman on either side of him; doing their best to entertain him as well as his crew. With a level of confidence she wasn't sure she had she undid the top few laces on her bodice and quickly fluffed up her naturally wavy hair.

With a sway of her hips she strode through the tavern purposely placing herself directly in his eye line. Once she had caught his eye she took the last few steps and leaned forward placing both hands flat against the table. "Hey what you boy's playing?"

Never had she seen the Pirate Captain this speechless. His mouth hung open just slightly as his gaze roamed over her, appreciating the sight. The two girls shot a glare at her as soon as he snapped back into focus and began shooing them away.

"You are quite the vision, love" He purred. "I must say I was beginning to grow concerned."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she found herself chuckling lightly. "I'm here now." Sliding into the seat across from him she couldn't help but smile.

Leaning aback his chair he looked her over and nodded. "So you came for a distraction?"

Taking his bottle of rum she took a long hard swig as her gaze locked onto him."How could you guess?"

"Well love, you are quite the open book."

Running her long fingers up and down the bottle of rum she hummed, "I hope you are a willing volunteer."

"For such a lovely lass as yourself, I definitely don't mind being used."

"Good." With that she abruptly stood up with the bottle in one hand and reaching out the other. "Then take me somewhere to distract me"

Emma felt a flush creep up on her face as she watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. "You are full of many surprises tonight aren't you, love?" He was at her side within seconds, his hand on the small of her back as he led her straight out to the streets. "Any requests, love?"

"Mmm, somewhere no one can find me." She leaned against his shoulder with a contented smile on her face. As the cold air nipped at her skin and his warm body pressed against her she felt some of the pressure release from her body.

He raised his eyebrow as he looked her over. "No one? You on the run?"

"I kind of feel like it." As they walked the streets she brought the bottle to her lips and took another long swig. "Like running."

They walked in silence for a few minutes when he finally spoke up. "I have a ship. We could go anywhere."

"Killian?" Looking up at him with big doe eyes she found herself getting lost in the idea. "Anywhere?"

"Aye." He looked down at her as if searching her face then finally resting upon her lips.

"Leave no where unchecked men!" A loud booming voice broke their moment. "He will have our heads if we don't find _her_."

"Killian." Gripping the edges of his jacket she pulled him tight against her. Frantically she looked around as if at any second someone would jump out of the shadows. "I..."

"Check down that way men!" Heavy footsteps echoing against the cobblestone grew closer and closer.

"Come with me!" Coming out more like a harsh whisper than a yell. Grabbing him by his jacket she pulled him into the nearby dark alleyway.

"Emma what is going on?" His expression was of playful amusement and something she couldn't place. Perhaps he was truly worried for her?

Dropping the rum onto the ground; the glass shattering against the stone, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his mouth down onto hers. His mouth was warm atop of hers as she tried to press herself deeper and deeper into her arms. Within moments his shock wore off and he had her pressed hard against a wall. His mouth claiming her for all she was worth.

"Hey there's two people down here!" One man called drawing attention to Killian and Emma wrapped in each others embraces.

The other man snorted. "Just a pirate and a _whore_. Lets keep looking!"

Emma didn't stop holding onto him until the footsteps were long. "I shouldn't have come here," She whispered against his lips. Her breathing laboured as she did her best to calm down.

"What are you hiding from?"

Chuckling she looked away as she bit her lip absentmindedly as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Who me? I'm not hiding from anyone."

"You're a terrible liar, love." His chuckled deeply as he led her slowly out the alleyway making sure no one was around.

"Captain..." Emma whimpered as she unconsciously tried to pull him closer. "Take me to your ship."

* * *

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger!" Killian held her hand as he led her onto the deck of his ship then down towards his cabin.

She was nervous. Every part of her wanted to turn away, apologize for leading him on. She hadn't been thinking; she still wasn't thinking. Not clearly anyway. Every time he smiled at her she melted and wanted to throw herself into his arms. Killian Jones made her feel like the rest of the world didn't exist. Made her forget that her parents were out there worried about her...

"Love?" He stared at her with his eyebrow raised as he led her down into his cabin.

"Killian..."

You can sleep on the bed. I can take the floor."

"What... I thought... you wanted?" He turned back to her and pulled her close as he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"I do." He nuzzled her cheek as he let out a small groan. "But a gentleman knows when a lady isn't ready."

"I..."

"I saw the fear in your eyes when you saw the Jolly Roger. I see the fear in your eyes every time you look at my bed... I will not force you."

Emma hugged him tight and smiled against his hard chest. "Thank you."

"I will take you home in the morning."

She suddenly felt to tired to object and let him lead her towards the bed and slip off her dress and corset. Leaving only her slip behind. His eyes darkened as he dropped the corset onto the back of his chair.

"Thank you... for understanding."

All the captain did was smile lightly as he grabbed an extra blanket and proceeded to fold his jacket up to make a pillow. "Good night, Emma."

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet but Killian hadn't been able to pretend he was sleeping a moment longer. Just know that Emma was curled up in his bed without him was distracting and it didn't help that she kept making small mewing sounds in her sleep. Good dreams, he hoped. Creeping onto the deck he chuckled to himself as he caught sight of his first mate Smee asleep with a bottle of rum clutched to his chest and a wide smile plastered upon his face.

 _"_ _The King is going to kill us!"_ A man squawked from the dock.

Curiosity spiked as the Captain heard the raised voices from the dock. Killian moved close enough that he could hear and see them but just out of the sight of the men below. The first thing he noticed were two out of five guards were the men from the alley last night. They looked exhausted and ready to begin screaming.

" _Snow White wouldn't let him kill us!"_

" _She'd protect us... wouldn't she?"_ A much younger man said. His voice shaky and uncertain.

The first man scoffed, _"We couldn't find their daughter!"_ He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening in. _"We lost their only daughter! Princess Emma!"_

 _"Maybe she ran off? She has always been hot headed..."_

Killian stepped back and sighed deeply as dread began to fill his body.

"Have you seen her?" The first man scoffed. "Even if she did run off I'm sure some sort of villain has claimed her." The man looked visibly disturbed as he looked around him. "She is as beautiful as a swan... any man would risk hanging to be with her."

Killian Jones swallowed thickly. He was going to hang for sure.

* * *

Thank you for reading! So sorry this was so late. Please let me know what you're thinking about the story so far. :)


End file.
